The New Keeper of the wind and the Speed IkkiXKazu
by Rikus-heart
Summary: Two best friends fall in love after a race? I do not own Air Gear!


The New Keeper of the wind and the speed

Air Gear Yaoi

(IkkiXKazu)

By: Rikus-heart

I sat on the front gate wall of my house waiting for my captain.

"He's late again." I groaned. I got up and started skating back forth with perfect balance.

"Hey, Kazu! You sure as hell, better not fall!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I spun on my heel quickly without falling.

"Sorry that I'm late." he said skating up to me.

"That's okay, Ikki." I replied skating to the end of the stone gate walls then jumped down.

"Did you wait long? Rika didn't let me leave until I took Agito and Akito to Akira's." he remarked with a sigh.

"No, I didn't and why did you have to take them there?" I asked confused.

"Well, we aren't practicing as a whole team today, so I thought that you and me could just practice." Ikki answered rubbing the back of his head.

"That's fine with me." I said as we headed off.

A few hours past as we tried out new tricks and raced a few times, but of course I beat him.

"Geez! How come you keep beating me? I get faster every time and you still beat me!" my captain complained.

"I'll always be faster then you! I'm the speed remember?" I boasted proudly.

"I'll bet that you aren't that fast on foot. I'll bet I could beat you that way." Ikki challenged me.

"What?! You beat me in a race on foot?! That'll never happen!" I countered.

"Let's see then! First one to get back to your house first wins!" Ikki said confidently.

"Fine! You're on!" I accepted and we shook hands.

We took off our Air Trecks.  
"3, 2, 1, GO!!!" Ikki shouted and we took off.

We both went separate directions. It didn't matter how we got there, just who got there first. As I ran, I realized something.

'_I never asked what we got if we won.'_ I thought. I blushed at the thought.

'_I know that I liked Ikki for forever, but could I really ask him to kiss me?'_ I blushed even more.

I was almost there. I was a block away from reaching the checkpoint. I jumped the fence nearby me. That was faster then going around the whole entire block. I could see Ikki not far behind me.

'_Shit! He's catching up to me!'_ I thought panicking.

While I was in thinking, Ikki had caught up to me.

"What's the matter Kazu? You afraid you gonna get beat?" Ikki asked getting a bit ahead of me.

"Not in the least!!" I shouted at him, and then sped up.

I got passed him in no time.

'_I'm not gonna be beaten!'_ I thought angrily.

We were about 50 yards from my house and I sped up even more.

"Hey! Come back here Kazu!" Ikki yelled after me.

I didn't slow down; I just kept running at full speed. As soon as I almost reached the door I stopped. I fell on my back breathing hard.

"Geez, Kazu! You didn't have to push it that hard, dude." Ikki complained walking over to me.

"I…did it…to beat…you…" I said catching my breath.

"Well, I guess you had a right. It was basically because I told you off back there. Sorry about that." He apologized pulling me up.

"That's ok." I replied as I got to my feet.

"Well, do want your prize?" Ikki asked smiling.

I looked at him confused. "Let's go inside first." He remarked as he opened the front door.

We headed up to my room.

"So, what's the prize Ikki?" I asked setting my treks on the floor.

"Close your eyes Kazu." Ikki replied softly.

"Okay." I said confused.

I closed my eyes and waited. Then I felt something warm and soft touch my lips. I opened my eyes halfway to see it was Ikki.

'_He's kissing me!'_ I shouted in my head while blushing madly and closed my eyes again.

Then his lips were gone.

I opened my eyes. "Ikki…" I whispered as he smiled.

"I could tell that you liked me, Kazu. You made it too obvious." He giggled.

I blushed again, and then looked back up at him.

He looked me straight in the eyes and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"Ikki…I-" I tried to say, but he put a finger over my lips.

"Hush…" he whispered then kissed me gently again.

I put my arms around his neck. Ikki then slipped one of his hands in the back of my pants, and then grabbed the left side of my ass. I gasped against his lips and he quickly slipped his tongue into me mouth. Ikki searched every inch of it and wrestled with my tongue, which made me moan in my throat. He kept groping me as we kissed. When he broke for air, I stared at him blushing. He smirked and slipped his other hand in my pants groping the right side of my ass.

"…Ikki…" I said blushing deeply.

"Its okay, Kazu… Don't you like it?" Ikki replied groping me harder.

"Ah!" I cried out with pleasure and nodded.

He then pulled one hand out and started undoing my belt; I just gave up. He kissed me deeply and pushed me on the bed. When he got me belt undone he pulled off my jacket, shirt, hat and gloves. After he did, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke for air as he unbuttoned the top of my pants. I blushed lightly, but didn't say anything. Ikki then kissed the place between my shoulder and neck as he unzipped them. He started to pull down both my pants and my boxers. When he got them off, he pulled away from my neck looking me up and down several times.

I blushed deeply as he did because he was staring so intensely.

"You're really hott, Kazu." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed even more. "…Ikki…"I said embarrassed.

"What's wrong? Its true." He laughed.

Ikki started taking his clothes off. I couldn't help, but stare. He had such a strong muscular body. The curves of him looked like a sculpture made by gods. He noticed me watching and smiled seductively. I blushed madly. I'd forgotten to look away before he noticed.

"Its okay, Kazu… You can look at me all you want…" he purred in my ear as he knelt over me.

I couldn't look at him. I was way too embarrassed. He kissed me lightly, and then laid on me with all of his weight. I gasped against his lips and he caught my tongue with his. When he broke for air, he smiled at me.

"Kazu… I love you…" he whispered.

"…I…love you… too…" I said with a stutter.

He giggled. He started kissing me and licking me all over. I started moaning as he got closer and closer to my erection. When his tongue barely touched it, I moaned loudly. I felt him start licking all over it and caressed it with his lips. I felt myself becoming full erect. I could tell Ikki noticed because he pulled me by my thighs and put my legs over his shoulders. He put my erection fully in his mouth. He started sucking on it really hard and fast. I started panting and my temperature started skyrocketing. I pulled him by the back of his head pulling him closer so that it was all the way in his mouth. He sucked on it harder and faster then, I started moaning his name so loud.

"…Ikki….I'm…going….to….cum…!" I said panting.

He just did it more. I cumed right after that.

Ikki let go of my erection and licked his lips with a smile. "You taste delicious, Kazu…" he purred in my ear.

My face went sunset red in embarrassment.

"Its okay, Kazu. Ha ha!" he laughed then kissed me.

"…I….can't help….it…." I whispered while my cheeks were still red.

"Well, anyway. Kazu, I've got to stretch you out for the best part, but before I do that…" he giggled, then turned me over on my stomach.

"Ikki! What are doing?!" I asked surprised for the sudden turn over.

"You'll see, Kazu…" he purred again in my ear. "Get on your hands and knees." He said.

I did as he said. Suddenly I feel his cold hands touch my ass.

I felt him kiss it and then lick it. He then lick my opening and I gasped in surprised and in pleasure.

"You'll love this Kazu…." He said seductively.

He then licked my opening again. Suddenly, he slipped his tongue inside me.

"Ahh! Ikki!" I shouted as the pleasure sent a surge of heat to my erection.

He pressed his tongue all the way in and pressed it against my prostate gland as hard as he could. I moaned and panted his name over and over. He then started pulling his tongue out then pushed it back in over and over. My body felt so hot, I thought I would pass out. Then Ikki finally pulled his tongue out.

"Did you like that Kazu…? You tasted so good, you know…." He whispered and I could feel myself blush the deepest red it could go.

"Now I have to finger stretch you before I get to fuck you. I know you want it…" he purred in my ear and I nodded.

I felt his finger press inside and it was uncomfortable, but the pain went away when he started moving it around and against my prostrate gland. He slipped in the second and did the same. Then the third. He started playing with them inside me. He moved them all over. It felt so good having him touch me.

"Alright. Now time to make love to you, Kazu…" he said as he pulled out his fingers.

He then pushed inside me with his erection. It hurt, but soon the pain was replaced with pleasure. He pulled out then thrusted back in as hard as he could. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, but I didn't want him to stop. He started pumping my erection in the rhythm of his thrusts. He kept going harder each time. It felt so good, that I thought that I would melt. He pumped me harder and then I cumed. I fell forward on the bed and I tightened up. I noticed Ikki could tell because he sighed in pleasure. He thrust a few more times then cumed. He fell on my back exhausted, then pulled out of me.

"Ah…. I love you…Kazu…" he whispered as he laid down next to me and kissed me again.

"…I love you too, Ikki…." I said back as he pulled the blanket over us and I snuggled against him.

"Good night, my little speedster…" he whispered in my ear.

We then fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
